The activities of this research project currently comprise of three main functions: (1) Specific identification of ticks received from individuals, governmental agencies and universityies throughout the world; (2) Systematic investigations, including taxonomy and classification of the Ixodoidea, worldwide; (3) Entry, retrival and use of tick data in the Smithsonian computer system.